


twisted

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which erik pretty much just goes into a very in depth analysis of life
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 1





	twisted

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short little drabble-ish thing ! enjoy

The wonders of nature are never-ending, are they not ? The rose withers and dies in the winter, but in the spring, it always returns, good as new. The bear hibernates in the coldest part of the year, but by the time March comes around, they are already on the quest to start a family. Alas, not everything has a chance to start anew. It is a cruel trick that life delights in playing. Once you make one mistake, you can never take it back, and in a state of despair, you make more and more of them, until you are buried so deeply that you can barely breathe under the burdens of your past. One can only imagine how it must feel to be one of those few innocent individuals in the world, without one true care, concerned only for the wellfare of others. Sympathetic, _ empathetic. _ Yes, it must be wonderful indeed to feel that way. Unfortunately, those particular cases are rare, too rare.  
When the predator first lays eyes on the prey, it picks out the weakest, most fragile one, on the edges of the herd. It stalks the poor creature for a while, until it feels that the time is finally right to pounce. And pounce it does, bringing down the victim with the savage cruelty and bloodshed of the animal world. So it happens in the world of man, as well. Just as the brutal wolf brings down the young songbird with one blow of the broad paw, the fallen angel brings down his muse with one lie. It doesn't happen immediately, of course, but slowly. Slowly, surely, he lures her into a trance, into the intoxication of his little world of music, and then it is over. She sees that she has been duped; yet it is too late for her to turn back, and she can only face the dangers that lie ahead, as she curses herself a thousand times over for believing in the words of the devilish brute who is sure to cause her so much trouble in the near future. It is then that all is laid bare, all is seen as it truly is; and she hates her former idol, as he begs before her, on his knees, kisses her feet, cries into her skirts. And if he is feeling remorseful enough, he lets her go ! but if he is not, he falls upon her and devours her as the wolf we have already mentioned devours the little bird, once so pretty, now so broken. Truly entertaining, is it not ? The trials that life puts us through. The abuse inflicted upon us by the claws of our creator. In the end, we all shatter.__


End file.
